Howls of the Dead
by Wolf of Chains
Summary: Before meeting up with the others, Saeko encounters a 12 year-old boy in the school whose looking for his older brother who's still alive but she doubts it. Saeko then promises that she'll help him but what she doesn't know is that something is following the boy in the shadows.
1. Soon to be Dead

**A/N: **Hello everyone and welcome to my first HOTD fanfic, I recently got into HOTD thanks to my friend because she suggested that I'd watch it. Though I have to admit...some parts of the anime left me with a 'WTF' look on my face. So after watching the anime, I decided to write a fanfic! With my own OCs involved in the storyline ^^ Now, enjoy the very first chapter of _Howls of the Dead_!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HOTD nor its awkward amazingness  
**Claimer: **_Howls of the Dead_ and other characters belong to me!

* * *

**Howls of the Dead**

**Chapter One: Soon to be Dead**

* * *

A boy of 12 stared the building in front of them as he and another person kept walking forward. The boy of 12 wore a white sleeveless unzipped hoodie over a baby blue t-shirt, black shorts that went a bit past his knees, and black and white ankle-top converse. His hair is dark blue with bangs of his hair sweeping to the right side of his forehead but doesn't cover his gold colored eyes. The boy's name is Mason Cooper.

The person next to him is about 18, a third year student. He wore a simple w t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black basketball shoes. His hair is dark blue as well as with a bed-head hairstyle. The teenager's name is Alexander Cooper.

"That was a long walk from home," Mason muttered to himself as him and his older brother walked up the stairs after passing through the school gates. The 12 year-old looked around to see cherry blossom trees mostly every on the school campus, speaking about the school- Alexander is about to start a new school year at Fujimi Academy. You see, Mason and Alexander recently moved to Japan due to their father's military relocation. They moved several weeks ago but didn't get a chance to take in their surroundings and remember it whenever they got lost or something. Since their father is in the military, he's strict about school and future decisions in their lives.

"Come on, Mason," Alexander called out to him and Mason jogged up to him "Now remember: don't go running off because we're just getting a tour of the school before I actually start." He told his little brother as they stepped the last step of the stairs and headed towards Fujimi Academy "Got it? I don't want to be in trouble by father."

"Pffft," The 12 year-old stuck out his tongue and waved his hand dismissively towards Alexander "I know that!" He said "Hey, onii-san, you think they have a kendo club here? 'Cause that would be awesome!" Alexander can only shrug his shoulders as a reply.

The two brothers made it to the double doors of the school to see students hanging around in the hallways and the staircase. Alexander turned into the hallway on the right and Mason followed close behind while looking around. Mason then noticed several students stare at them as they passed by, some girls were staring at his older brother.

After a while of walking and turning into multiple hallways, they finally made it to the councelors office. Alexander opened the door and entered the office but Mason stopped mid-step and glanced left and right before looking back at Alexander. Mason made a grin, he dashed down the hallways they came from _'Sorry onii-san, but I want to see if they have a kendo club here,'_ He thought to himself, imagining Alexander's reaction later on.

It was then that Mason accidently bumped into someone and fell backwards on his bottom, he groaned. Mason looked up to see that he bumped into a student with long violet hair and blue eyes, the 12 year-old just blinked as the two stared at each other. He blinked a few times before snapping himself out of his trance and jumped back to his feet "Sorry about that!" Mason quickly apologized with a bow.

"If I may ask, what's a kid like you doing here?" The teenager asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"For your information," Mason began "I came with onii-san for the tour of the school becuse he'll be starting here tomorrow. And second, I was looking around for the kendo club." He said the last part sheepishly with a smile.

The teenager got down on eye level with Mason, "Kendo, huh?" She asked and Mason nodded eagerly "If you're looking for the kendo club then you're looking at the wrong spot of school." Mason looked at her with a confused expression and a frown "There's a shrine where club members go to practice."

Mason's eyes instantly lit up, "Seriously!" The girl smiled at his high-spirit "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Cooper Mason." Known to Mason, he knew about the japanese culture and how you should say your surname before your first. He studied a bit before his family actually moved to Japan "What's your name?"

"Busujima Saeko," Saeko introduced herself, she held back a giggle as she watched Mason try to pronounce her surname but failed and stuck his tongue out "You can call me Saeko if you like," Mason nodded. Saeko stood back up and started walking down the hall with Mason close behind her "So, what makes you want to take kendo?" Saeko asked.

"Well, I started learning kendo when I was eight and grew fond of it." Mason replied with a thoughtful look "Most of the time, I would take lessons from my great grandfather whenever he visited. He's actually better than my mentor."

The two continued their way through the school and walked out of the back entrance of the school. Saeko continued to ask questions and Mason would answer them with a bright smile on his face. Known to Saeko, she never met anyone who held a great passion for kendo- especially at a young age.

Mason looked around to see other students playing sports like basketball, soccer, and others. He jogged over to Saeko who was walking ahead of him, Mason then noticed said shrine that they came to "Why is the shrine out here? Shouldn't it be inside the school building?"

"The reason it's out here is because of silence." Saeko replied, Mason titled his head to the side "In order for learners to learn, they need silence to concentrate on their movements and breathing. If it was inside of the school then the learners would have a difficult time concentrating with the noise coming from outside of the class." Mason then made an 'o' shape with his mouth "At occassions, kendo club members would come here and meditate." At that moment, they reached the shrine and Saeko removed her shoes before sliding the doors open and entered. Mason copied her and followed after her.

Mason's jawdropped as he looked around the shrine, he looked up to see a panel above the windows to see trophies that were won at tournaments. Below the long panel were certificates, Mason walked up to one of the certificates and read it aloud, "For an outstanding movation and swordsmanship, Busujima Saeko. Winner of the Kendo Championship." He blinked several times before looking back at Saeko "You make jealous" He smiled and Saeko smiled back "Since you won the championship, can you teach me a move or two?"

Saeko's eyes slightly widen at the sudden request from the 12 year-old, "I don't know, there were some moves that requires practice." She pointed "And I can't unless your brother gives me permission to teach you." Mason frown in disappointment, Saeko noticed then came up with a solution "Although I can't show you any moves, I can teach you some basic movements." The violet haired girl then noticed Mason suddenly perk up. Saeko went over to a nearby kendo bokken stash that was behind a wooden door. She grabbed one for herself and one for Mason.

The young boy couldn't help to smile as Saeko handed him a bokken, Mason held the bokken with a firm grip. His left near the end of the hilt and his right hand in front of his left hand. He then swung the bokken in full ark before raising it over his head and slashing downwards.

Saeko watched as Mason performed several moves, his movements with the bokken that is slightly taller than him is fine but his balance was wobbly and so were his movements that seem a bit...rusty and unflowing. She walked to wear Mason stood and helped him with his posture, Saeko stood next to him on his left with her bokken poised.

Mason looked at her posture, he corrected himself and began to copy her movements.

After a while of practicing basic movements, Saeko taught the 12 year-old about controling his breathing and meditating. Both Saeko and Mason sat on their knees with their hands in their laps and listening to the sounds outside of the shrine. Saeko cracked one eye open and looked over at the boy to see him let out a long yawn before going back to meditating, she couldn't help to make a small smile.

It was then that the shrine door slid open, Mason looked over his shoulder drowsily and Saeko followed his line of sight to see a teenager who looks almost looks exactly like Mason except taller and more mature _'That must be Mason-san's older brother,'_ Saeko though to herself. The teenager seems to be 18 and at least a inch taller than her.

"Onii-san...?" Mason yawned again with water at the corners of his eyes.

"Should've known you'd be out here," Alexander mused with a smile. Saeko stood up and helped Mason back onto his feet, she then walked him over to his older brother "I apologize for whatever my little brother caused you," He said.

Saeko made a reassuring smile, "There's no need to apologize, he didn't cause any trouble." Alexander blinked a few times "In fact, he insisted that I teach him a few basic kendo moves."

"Hey, onii-san, I learned a lot from Saeko-senpai about kendo." said Mason as Alexander helped him put his black and white converse shoes on.

Alexander ruffled his little brother's hair, he then looked at Saeko "Allow me introduce myself, I'm Mason's older brother- Cooper Alexander."

"Busujima Saeko," Saeko introduced herself as well and Alexander nodded.

"Come on Mason, it's time to go back home," said Mason's older brother as he hoisted the boy on his back "Say your thanks to Busujima-san,"

Mason yawned tiredly and smiled, "Thank you for the kendo lessons, Saeko-senpai." With that said, Alexander turned around and started to walk away but Mason managed to wave his good-bye without falling off of his brother's back "Bye!"

* * *

**A/N: **Chapter one is complete and I'm likin' so far. So yeah, I'm putting a 12 year-old OC in the HOTD anime storyline (Never read that everday, huh? XD) Anyways, if you got questions, go ahead and ask me. I have this entire fanfic planned out from the very beginning. Now then, hope you enjoyed this chapter more than I did! Until the next time on _Howls of the Dead_! See ya!  
Don't forget to review~!

P.S. Did I get Saeko's personality right? I do hope so... ^^;


	2. Escaping from the Dead

**A/N: **Welcome to the second chapter of _Howls of the Dead_ and the zombie killing finally begins! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own HOTD nor its awkward awesomeness  
**Claimer: **_Howls of the Dead_ and other characters belong to me

* * *

**Howls of the Dead**

**Chapter Two: Escaping from the Dead**

* * *

"Mason!" A stubborn groan "Mason!" Another stubborn groan "Mason Cooper! Wake up this minute!" The voice bellowed from downstairs and a loud thumb was heard followed by painful groans, Mason rubbed his head from falling head-first onto the floor and of course, his father's angered tone.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He shouted back so that his father doesn't come barging into his room _'Onii-san should be up as well,'_ Mason thought to himself. Their father does this to them every morning so that they can get ready early for school. Today is Alexander's first day at Fujimi Academy except for Mason since their father suggested that he get homeschooled first before going into an actual school.

Mason untangled himself from the blue bedsheets, he picked up black flip-phone and flipped it open to see that it's 9:00 am. After showering and brushing his teeth, Mason put on his usual outfit and headed downstairs for breakfast. Heading downstairs, his face was almost met with a swing of a kendo bokken, Mason stumbled backwards and regained his balance.

"Your reflexes are still not up to par!" shouted an elderly voice. The 12 year-old looked across from him to see a man with bushy black and grey hair and mustache, he wore a plain dark green kimono and wooden sandals "And you haven't been practicing!"

The old man aimed another strike but was stopped by a white gloved hand, "That's enough, there will be no punishment hitting during this visit." Mason let out a long breath of relief, he looked up to see a man with neatly combed black hair. He wore a black jacket with a stand up collar, black trousers, and black dress shoes. Thank goodness for the last minute save "I don't want to see either of you covered in bandages by the time I get back. Do I make myself clear?" The old man and Mason nodded "Good." He then looked at Mason from the corner of his eyes "Be careful during your kendo lessons and make you take notes during tutoring."

"Yes sir!" Mason saluted and his dad ruffled his hair before walking out of the house.

"Come on, boy," He followed his great grandfather towards the backdoor and into the backyard "You have two hours until your tutor comes over and that means we have time to go over a few lessons." Mason gulped, training with great grandpa is nothing but a pain in the ass "First lesson: we're going to go over speed and counterattacks." The old man readied his kendo bokken that had similarities to a japanese kantana "Ready...?" Mason let out a slow breath before nodding "Now!"

The old man dashed forward with the first strike, Mason slightly hesitated before moving backwards to avoid being clocked in the face. The bokken was then swung at an ark and Mason ducked followed by back-flipping, he stumbled on his lnading but regained his balance. His great grandpa swung another ark, the 12 year-old let out a yelp when the palms of his hands came into contact with the kendo bokken as he grabbed it. Mason gritted his teeth at the throbbing pain, his great grandfather swept a foot underneath Mason and knock him onto the ground.

"That was better than I thought, boy," Mason opened his eyes to see the kendo bokken aimed at his face, he looked up at his great grandfather to see him with a smile "But you can still use some more practice." Mason frowned. Several fast paced knocks were heard from the front door, "Already?" His great grandfather asked with a raised eyebrow "How long has it been since we've been practicing?"

Mason took out his phone from his front right pocket and flipped it open, "It's only been 30 minutes." He answered before putting his phone back in his pocket and standing back up.

"Here," His great grandfather handed him the kendo bokken "Practice some moves while I answer the door." Mason nodded and watched his great grandfather head back inside the two-story house. Truth be told, even for an old guy- his great grandfather sure can move.

With the kendo bokken in his hands, Mason decided to practice the basic moves that he remembered learning from Saeko yesterday while his older brother was going through the tour of the school. Mason took a deep breath but instantly startled when a loud scream reached his ears "Great grandpa!" The boy dashed back into the house and towards the screaming. Mason came to a halt to see a smear of dark crimson liquid on the floor, he flinched when moaning sounded. He turned around to face a person with decaying skin and blood "Hana-senpai!?"

Hana is the tutor that their father hired to homeschool Mason.

Mason began backing away until he slipt and fell on the blood, he continued backing away "Hana-senpai! What happened to you!?" Hana just moaned, his tutor is covered in blood from who-knows-what. it was then that Mason bumped into something, he looked up to see his great grandfather with ash colored skin, blood soaked through his kimono from the missing chunk of his neck. Mason instantly got back on his feet and quickly moved away to add distance between him and them.

His breathing became short in panic, what should he do? Mason looked at the bokken that he held in his hand...should he-? It's the only option "I'm sorry Hana-senpai and great grandpa!" Mason shouted as he hesitantly swung the bokken from his right, the bokken connected with his great grandfather's head. He brought the weapon over his head and with another swing, the bokken connected with his tutor's head.

Blood splattered onto Mason, he stood there in shock at the now splattered blood. Mason's stomach began churn at the scene in front of him, he collapsed onto his hands and knees and vomitted his insides out. His throat burned like hellfire as he continued to vomit, his stomach began to settle down. Mason's body to shake, he looked up and his gold colored eyes connected with the pure white eyes of his great grandfather and tutor.

Without wasting a second, Mason jumped back to his feet and raced into the kitchen with his great grandfather's kendo bokken in his bruised hands. He placed the bokken on the island in the middle of the kitchen and began to rummage through the drawers for bandages.

Once he found the bandages, Mason took out his phone and dialed Alexander's phone number and put the phone on speaker. He unraveled the bandages and began to wrap both of his hands, the phone continue to ring but his voicemail come on. Mason frowned and clamped the phone shut after he finished bandaging his hands. Quickly, Mason grabbed his kendo bokken and dashed up to his bedroom and began packing some of his clothes in a single strapped backpack. One thing for sure, nowhere is safe if more of those things are roaming around.

As for the time being, there's only one thing to do and it's go to Fujimi Academy and find Alexander. Without him, Mason has no one to be by his side. However, Mason is completely unsure about their father and where he'll be.

Mason took a deep breath as he left his bedroom, he stopped mid-step and looked over his shoulder towards his father's bedroom then down at the bokken in his hand. Knowing their father, he leaves guns in his room just in case if there's an emergency. Mason jogged over to his father's bedroom door and opened to reveal a plain decorated room: a king-size bed, bookshelves aligned the far wall, two drawers, and a nightstand on both sides of the bed. He walked over to the nightstand on the left side of the bed and placed his hand on the back and felt around for a switch.

A click sounded, Mason removed the top of the nightstand to reveal a small compartment where their father kept an 9mm Pistol. Their father showed them how to get the pistol, load the magazines, and fire it properly _'Father wouldn't mind if I took the gun,'_ Mason put the pistol in his right back pocket and the magazines in his backpack. He then continued his way downstairs.

Mason looked to his left to see the laying corpses of his great grandfather and homeschooling tutor. Mason tightened his grip on the kendo bokken and cautiously opened the front door, He looked left and right but saw no sign of them. For now.

Mason closed and the door behind him and made a dash for Fujimi Academy...again. Why couldn't their father find a house closer to the school? He fished out his cellphone and dialed Alexander's cellphone number "Come on, come on, pick up,"

_"Alexander here, sorry I can't get to the phone right now so just leave your message and I'll get back to ya!"_

He clamped his cellphone shut and put it back in his pocket. After who-knows-how long Mason has been running for, he saw the school over the horizon from he looked and picked up his running _'Why must this place be so far away?' _Mason complained inwardly, he turned another corner then came to a halt to see screaming people running away from Them. Mason covered his mouth as those things began eating the flesh off of people until they were nothing but leftovers.

One thing came to mind, Mason gripped his kendo bokken and began bashing their heads. Blood splattered onto him and onto the ground, he slightly gritted his teeth when his hands would begin to sting with pain after each hit to their heads.

The streets became more crowded with Them when the bitten victims rose from the ground but Mason was already out of the area and the distance between him and Fujimi Academy began to close.

Again, more blood splattered once Mason went through the school gates and bashed more heads. Roaring engines then caught his attention, he lowered his kendo bokken and looked up into the sky to see several helicopters fly overhead. Mason slung the bokken over his right shoulder and made a dash for the entrance of the school "Onii-san! Where are-" His gold colored eyes widen at the bloody area around him, half-eaten bodies litered the hallways as well as the intoxicating blood.

Mason took off running down the hall on the right, there weren't many of Them in his way so Mason didn't pay any attention to Them. His breath grew heavier and heavier as he continued to run down each hallway.

"Mason!?" The boy came to a halt, he looked down the hallway on his right to see a familiar violet-haired girl and behind her is a lady with blonde hair. The girl walked over to him and grabbed his left wrist thus making a small yelp escape Mason's mouth. "What are you doing here?" Saeko asked as she knelt down to his level "You shouldn't be here, it's too dangerous for a kid like you."

"You don't think I know!?" Mason frowned "I came here for my big brother because of what happened at home! It's not my fault that I had to kill them!" He was now shouting "Saeko-senpai, please, I need to find him."

Saeko stared at Mason's soon-to-be tearing gold colored eyes "Mason, I doubt your older brother is alive." She stated, trying not to make Mason's tears fall "Look around, nearly everyone in the school has been turned into Them. It's a slim chance that he made it out alive."

"You're lying! I know he's still-"

Saeko let go of his wrist and placed her hand on his cheek, "I'm not lying but it's what I know. How about this? I promise to help you look for him, okay?" Mason nodded "Good, now lets go and don't leave my sight." Saeko was met was another nod, she looked down at his bandaged hands and the kendo bokken in his right hand "Come on," Saeko stood back up and started walking again with Mason and the school nurse behind her.

As they continued down the hall, Saeko shoved one of Them into the lockers with her free hand "The faculty room? Jesus, what a pain in the ass," Saeko muttered as the school nurse jogged behind her and Mason.

"But all the car keys are in that room, that's where they keep them." said the blonde school nurse. Saeko shoved another one of Them into the window with her bokken "Why not you just kill them? We've done so well this far, why stop now?"

"One or two at a time, believe me no problem." Saeko replied as she looked out of the double glass doors "And I wouldn't think twice about doing it. Besides, they even come in packs. And don't be fooled, they're a lot stronger than they look. Once they grab you, it's hard to get loose."

"Oh, I'm impressed." the blonde school nurse muttered, leaning forward to look out of the door until her foot caught the corner of the floor rug and slipped "Oh, I hate these stupid floor rags. Geez!" She blushed with embarassment.

"What you're wearing isn't made for running," Saeko knelt down, she grabbed the bottom the school nurse's skirt and tore it up to her hip. Mason just blinked idiotically.

"Are you crazy!? This is Christian Yore!" The nurse pouted.

Saeko sighed wearily after standing up, "Your clothes or your life? Which is more important?" Mason couldn't help to chuckle as the nurse went with the answer of both her life and clothes.

Their attention were instantly caught when multiple pressure shots ehoed through the air "What was that?" Mason asked.

"It came from the faculty room," said Saeko "Lets go," The three ran out of the double doors and across the catwalk until a loud ear-piercing scream was made from the building in front of them. They quickly ran into the building and made a sharp left turn down the first hallway. Mason, Saeko, and the school nurse came to a stop with two other students.

The girl with pink hair held back her screams as she held off one of Them with a drill, blood was pratically going all of the place "I can't take it anymore! Someone please!" At that moment, more of Them came into their sights.

"I'll take the right side," said Saeko, she saw Mason grip his kendo bokken "Mason, you stay here. Otherwise, my promise is no use if you're not here." The blonde school nurse placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled him towards her.

From the school nurse's hands, Mason watched as the teenager with light-brown hair took the left side, the other teenager with brown hair took the center, and Saeko took the right. There's no point in Mason fighting, he looked down at his bandaged hands- besides, he's already exhausted.

The last of Them collapsed onto the ground, the pink-haired girl stared at herself in the glass of the trophy case. Mason felt the school nurse's hands leave his shoulders and rush over to the pink-haired girl, not to mention her boobs knocking out the guy with glasses.

"You already know the school nurse, Marikawa-sama right?" Saeko asked the others as she made her way back to Mason "I'm Busujima Saeko from class 3-A."

"I'm Komuro Takashi from class 2-B."

"Busujima-senpai, I remember you won the national championship last year." said the girl with light-brown hair "I'm Miyamoto Rei, I'm in the spear martial arts club."

"Oh, and I'm Hirano Kohta from class B. Just FYI." said Hirano as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you," Saeko smiled, she then noticed several eyes on the 12 year-old next to her "And this is Cooper Mason," Mason sent a warm smile to everyone as Saeko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you, Cooper-kun," said Rei.

Mason nodded, "You too, Miyamoto-san."

The pink-haired girl stood up with her back facing everyone in the room, "Why are guys being all warm and fuzzy?" She asked and everyone looked at her "Why are you being polite to her, Miyamoto? You flunked last year, you're the same age. She's not your elder."

"What are you talking about Takagi-san?" Komuro asked.

"Don't talk to me like I'm stupid!" Takagi shouted at him "I'm smarter than all of you combined! You should be lucky that I'm in the same school as you!"

Saeko let go of Mason's shoulder and walked over to Takagi, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder "It's okay, that's enough."

Takagi turned her head and her eyes became locked on her bloodied uniform "Look at me...all these blood stains. Now mom has to take it to the cleaners." Komuro took his place behind her with a frown on his face. Takagi gritted her teeth, she immediately turned to Saeko and cried into her uniform.

Everyone remained silent as Takagi continued to cry.

* * *

**A/N: **Crappy chapter I know but future chapters will be better, I promise. Anyways, hope this chapter didn't bore you to death. I'm also going along the HOTD dubbed episodes, since it sounds better. Until the next time on _Howls of the Dead_! See ya!  
Don't forget to review~!


End file.
